Timeline (Accel Break)
Black - Relevant to everything. Gold - Relevant to Accel Break only. Yellow - Events to Accel Break only. Indigo - Events to Beginnings: Accel-Starter only *'1993 AD' - A asteroid crashs down to Earth carring an several organisms, but it was dismissed as nothing. *'1994 AD' - Research on the organisms began, with all people moving on to another research project involving the organisms years later. *'1997 AD' - The original organism evolved into a sort of monster one day in the research plant, managing to break out, and multiplie, becoming a large army of what we called "The Knightmare". In one hour, armies managed to destroy all of the Knightmare. This event is commonly refered as "The One Hour War". *'1999 AW' - A project began in the event the Knightmare return and become stronger. This project has everyone who worked on research on the Knightmare 5 years prior. *'2001 AW' - Char Akuseru is born with a birthmark resembling the symbol of Aries. *'2002 AW' - A project for a game is announced under the title "Soverien". *'2004 AW' - Ginkei is created as the overall success of Project Anti-Knightmare. *'2005 AW' - Ginkei experiences dream-like images on a man covered in white aura with broken glasses. This leads to an object mysteriously appearing in her arm called Accel Starter. *'2006 AW' - Two space pods are launched, each named Cerberus, because of three cockpits sepparated into different ships, and Mayflower. both are expected to return in 2019. *'2007 AW' - Ikaruga, the successer of Ginkei, is created by Project Anti-Knightmare and is their second phase into autoton machines and the first to use a variant of the Accel Starter, the Accel Beckoner. *'2009 AW' - Ikaruga experiences the same problems that Ginkei experienced 5 year ago. Both Ginkei and a researcher's son named Okami enter Ikaruga's mind to encounter the being. After trying to destroy it, the being tells them of the origin of Accel, being the living form of a limiter off, living and dying with it's user. It tells them that he is a ghost, given the chance to correct his mistakes that will happen years later. He leaves as the aura breaks, revealing a young man with an red and green hat with yellow t-shirt. He tells them that he needs to go and prevent a future event from happening. *'2011 AW' - The game project changes it's name to Paradise Planet. *'2011 AW' - Cerberus encounters a piece of hard rock, being unbreakable. The research group in Cerberus studys the rock. *'2012 AW' - Mayflower finds a strange soundwave, finding a glowing orb in an asteroid belt. It is taken and studied upon. *'2014 AW' - Paradise Planet is 90% complete. *'2014 AW' - Project Anti-Knightmare has now created units Murakumo, Kusanagi, and Horai. They each are overall successes. *'2015 AW' - Paradise Planet is nearing 100% completion. All that is left is to create the classes. *'2017 AW' - Cerberus comes back early with the rock. They manage to break it with a highly focused laser. The rock is made into armor for the Autoton machines. *'2018 AW' - Paradise Planet is released in arcades everywhere, becoming a hit accross the world. *'2019 AW' - Mayflower returns with the glowing orb. It is revealed that the energy inside is the same to the energy signature of Accel. They plan to put further research on the orb. *'2019 AW' - 94% of every port of Paradise Planet have started to frequently malfuction. This problem has yet to be solved. *'2020 AW' - CURRENTLY UNKNOWN Category:Timeline